Jarodin
Jareroden was a Fa-Matoran who became a Toa of Magnetism. Currently, his loyalties lie with the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Magnetism, Jareroden began his life as a Fa-Matoran on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed on an unknown island along with a number of other Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. It was here that Jareroden took up the early profession of a Chute Operator, a line of employment which required him to continually monitor Chute flows and direct all manner of cargo across the Great Spirit Robot. Whilst in this line of employment, Jareroden was partnered with a Le-Matoran named Treedaka. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Jareroden gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Jareroden was thus imbued with emotions and became self-aware, developing a deeply sarcastic streak that endeared him to a local Turaga. Roughly 94,000 years ago, Jareroden witnessed the expansion of Barraki Takadox's empire over his homeland and across the eastern island chains of the Matoran Universe. Although he remained passive towards the League of Six Kingdoms and harbored feelings of resentment towards the League of Six Kingdoms, this development left the Fa-Matoran's daily life relatively unchanged. Unwilling to accept the grand aspirations of the Barraki as universal conquerors, Jareroden and his fellow villagers would later aid in the League of Six Kingdom's destabilization and eventual downfall by supplying the Brotherhood of Makuta with materials and supplies, prompting the construction of an Exo-Toa battalion for a joint assault upon the League's forces. With the Barraki imprisoned and their armies dismantled, the island was liberated once more. Over the course of his later career as a Chute Operator, Jareroden developed greater aspirations prompted by the Metru Nui Civil War and the universal ramifications of the Great Disruption. Resigning from his position, he then left his homeland in pursuit of a larger venture, settling in a coastal dockyard in the central Matoran Universe. Gradually tiring of his unfulfilling and unproductive lifestyle, Jareroden would later find temporarily employment in a Stelt-based shipping agency and was stationed aboard a vessel as a Navigator. Since the distances between islands were known to change in accordance with the movements of the Great Spirit Robot, Jareroden's magnetically-attuned senses made him a highly-coveted crew member and he was thus able to demand a higher wage whilst traveling the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he become an experienced sailor, though he never lost sight of his dream to explore tropical islands in the south. Roughly 34,000 years ago, Jareroden's competency as a navigator earned the attention of seasoned Toa of Gravity from the Northern Continent. With the evolution of the Makuta species having recently occurred and with tensions running high between Toa and Makuta during this period, the Toa of Gravity chose to bestow his Toa Power upon Jareroden as a worthy successor. Although unwilling at first, the Fa-Matoran accepted the responsibility and was transformed into a Toa, modeling his armor in reverence to Toa Jovan. Life as a Toa With no Toa unit to support him and with his mentor all too keen on settling down in a nearby Matoran settlement, Jareroden received no formal tutelage in the use of his Elemental Powers or on the principles of the Toa Code. With attitudes towards Toa taking on universally hostile characteristics during this period, the Toa of Magnetism's early training proved a largely personal endeavor. Traveling between villages within the Northern Continent dome, Jareroden eventually established contact with Makuta Krika. In the interests of molding the drifter into a competent and fully-enlightened Toa of Magnetism capable of patrolling the region, Krika offered the young Toa rudimentary but practical advise in the use of his Elemental discipline and taught him to activate his Kanohi. Proving himself too blunt and imprecise, however, Jareroden felt himself to be an ill-suited student to such a meticulous and precise figure as Makuta Krika and continued his travels soon after. Whilst searching for a Turaga of Magnetism, Jareroden mastered the fundamental basics of his Elemental Powers and gained a degree of competency in the use of his Kanohi Hau. On the outskirts of a Bo-Matoran colony, Jareroden encountered a Dark Hunter named "Firebrand" terrorizing a Matoran community. Contracted to sabotage the Northern Continent dome by burning down a largest forest on the landmass, the Dark Hunter unknowingly posed a greater threat to the Matoran Universe at large, prompting Jareroden to engage him and ultimately drive the mercenary from the village. Roughly 30,000 years ago, in the decades following the evolution of the Makuta species, Jareroden witnessed the growing hostility and ungratefulness of the Matoran Universe inhabitants towards Toa. During this time, the Brotherhood of Makuta began a covert genocide of all Toa of Iron and Magnetism due to the threats their particular powers posed to their new Protosteel armor. To Be Added Order of Mata Nui The two agents interrogated Jareroden on his business on the forested island, an island that was apparently controlled by the Order. After Jareroden explained his history to them, Mersery and Transa brought Jareroden before their leader, a veteran Toa of Water named Helryx. The two had a lengthly discussion, which ended with Helryx extending an offer to Jareroden to join the Order. Jareroden accepted, and Helryx had his mind shielded and had him put on a strict training course, with an Order member named Vrisna as his instructor. Jareroden spent weeks training with her, not making much progress towards furthering his skills. Eventually, Vrisna concluded that what Jareroden required was action in the field. She paired him with another recent recruit, female Toa of Air named Teltala, and gave them their first mission: To infiltrate and destroy a pirate base on the Northern Continent led by Skudaf, a famous Skakdi warlord. Jareroden is currently on the Northern Continent with Teltala. Abilities and Traits A strong and righteous Toa, Jareroden is bold, daring, courageous, and willing to stand up for what he believes is right, though he is also very clever and quick witted. He has also sworn to uphold the Toa Code, despite his affiliation with the Order. He is, of course, not without shortcomings. He has been known to be irresponsible, taking risks when there are clearly better alternatives, and has sometimes been rebellious or disrespectful in the face of authority. He is also somewhat ineffective at making difficult decisions, trying to dodge such situations or shift the responsibility to someone else. Wisecracking and sarcastic at times, he is quick to meet new people, though it might be some time before he truly opens up to them, as he fears that he'll get close to someone and then lose them in the same manner that he lost his former team. He greatly cares for and trusts those that he gets close to, however, willing to put his well-being on the line for theirs. It is worth noting a darker aspect of Jareroden's personality is his great hatred for all Makuta, in particular Illeran, who murdered Jareroden's friends during their time as Toa Hagah. As a Fa-Matoran, Jareroden was able to access the vestiges of dormant Elemental Magnetism Energy and possessed a natural sensitivity towards magnetic fields, allowing him to navigate across the Matoran Universe. Jareroden was also entitled to a considerable degree of natural strength and was capable of greater physical endurance than most other Matoran. As a Toa of Magnetism, Jareroden gained the ability to create, control, and absorb Magnetism. Mask and Tools For the majority of his life Jareroden wore a Kanohi Hau, which enabled him to project a quasi-holographic force field around himself, blocking most physical attacks. Upon his indoctrination into the Toa Hagah, Jareroden was afforded a new Kanohi crafted in reverence to a past hero, though this mask was discarded following his departure from the Brotherhood of Makuta. In addition, he was known to carry a Moonsteel Greatsword, made from an alloy even stronger than Protosteel. Appearances *''Ascension'' (First Appearance) See also *﻿Jareroden:Gallery Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Magnetism Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Self-MOCs